Oculto
by Owwie Owl
Summary: Mereka bersembunyi, omong kosong yang sengaja di sebar untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan.


Aku harus memikirkan penyiksaan yang tepat untuknya nanti, tahu apa? Dia meninggalkanku sendirian (lagi), tak tahukah ia bahwa bangun sendiri di hari secerah ini membuatku berpikir bahwa yah… tadi malam hanya halusinasi, kulirik sekilas jendela yang sedikit terbuka, sepoi angin pagi memang sangat sejuk, tapi tidak dapat merubah kenyataan bahwa dia tak ada di sisiku, benar, sisi ranjang ini kosong!

"Aku di sini," aku tersenyum sedikit mendengar suaranya yang menggema di ruangan ini, dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya dapat memposisikan diriku senyaman mungkin duduk bersandar pada bantal-bantal yang cukup nyaman (tidak senyaman ketika berada di pelukannya), dia melangkah mendekatiku yang masih tersenyum memperhatikannya menuju kearahku, ia membalas senyumanku dan langsung menghilang dari pandanganku, kemana lagi dia sekarang?

"Aku di sini, sayang…" tidak heran lagi kalau sekarang bahuku tertimpa beban yang menggelitik leherku, sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangku dengan sangat erat, aku yakin dengan posisi seperti ini untuk lima belas menit kedepan aku akan kekurangan oksigen!

"Kukira kau belum akan bangun seperti biasanya," katanya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkukku.

"Aku tidak melihat itu sebagai sebuah alasan untuk meninggalkanku, kecuali kau benar-benar berencana seperti itu," kuharap setidaknya ia akan membalasku dengan sengit, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, bukannya tersinggung dan membalas kata-kataku barusan, dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ugh… sudah dapat di pastikan piyama chappy yang sedang kupakai saat ini kusut di sekitar perut.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuat suasana hatimu menjadi buruk di pagi secerah ini Rukia, aku hanya ke bawah sebentar, mengecek persiapan di bawah, kurasa ibu tidak akan keberatan menggantikan kita untuk mengurus sisanya," aku membalikkan badanku untuk menatap wajah tampannya, ia membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi ciuman singkat untukku.

"Aku mencintaimu," aku benar-benar bisa melihat ketulusan dari pancaran matanya.

"Apa aku harus membalas yang ini?" kataku menggodanya, ia berubah cemberut dan menyentuhkan dahi kami, sambil terus menatap intens ke bola mataku.

"Tidak, kau hanya perlu menjawabnya besok, di altar," aku sudah tak dapat menahan senyum, besok adalah hari pernikahan kami, dan aku sangat bahagia.

Aku tak pernah berfikir dia adalah nyata, siapa yang percaya vampire? Jangan katakan tidak sebelum kau bertemu dengannya.

.

**Oculto (Owwie Owl)**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

Aku tahu hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyebalkan, Shuu-chan tidak akan menghubungiku sampai istirahat makan siang nanti, ia akan pergi ke kantor ayahnya untuk mengurus sesuatu, dia tak memberi tahuku untuk apa, tapi aku sudah terbiasa di tinggal setiap dua atau tiga minggu sekali, dan aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu, lagi pula hanya beberapa jam, bukan berarti aku akan mati kalau ia pergi dengan ayahnya. Untuk mengisi kekosongan sampai malam nanti Orihime bersedia menemaniku, tepatnya aku yang menemaninya belanja untuk prom bulan depan, menurutku ia terlalu bersemangat, aku tahu ia sangat senang karena bisa pergi bersama Ishida, tapi apakah harus mempersiapkannya sampai seperti ini?

"Rukia!" nah itu dia orangnya!

"Rukia! Apa kau sudah dengar ada murid baru di kelas kita?" aku menaikan sebelah alisku, apa? Tidak biasanya ada murid pindahan, kukira tak akan ada yang berminat pindah ke kota kecil seperti ini.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu Hime, seperti apa orangnya?" Orihime tersenyum sampai ke telinganya! Tentunya dengan sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh mungilku ia berbisik sangat pelan agar tak ada yang menguping pembicaraan kami, tapi kurasa itu sia-sia karena kulihat beberapa pasang mata di kelas kami memperhatikan kami berdua, oh sungguh! Hebat sekali menjadi pusat perhatian berpasang-pasang mata yang memandang dengan tatapan apa-mereka-tidak-waras? dengan sangat menyebalkan itu, sebelum ada guru yang masuk ke dalam kelas dan memanggil kami ke ruang pembinaan, kurasa aku harus menghentikan sikap tidak wajar salah seorang sahabatku ini.

"Ok… ok Hime, critakan padaku!" kataku sedikit berbisik, karena tentu saja ada beberapa anak dari kelas sebelah yang kebetulan lewat dan memperhatikan ke dalam kelas kami, dan tentu saja dengan pandangan yang sama dengan teman-teman sekelasku yang lain.

"Kau akan lihat! Dia sangat sangat sangat tampan Rukia! Kalau kau melihatnya aku yakin kau akan meninggalkan Muguruma-san detik itu juga!" aku semakin heran dengan sahabatku ini, kami sedang tidak membahas Shuu-chanku!

"Aku yang akan meninggalkan Shuu-chan, atau kau yang ingin berpaling dari Ishida?" tapi ia hanya cekikikan, aku tahu ia hanya bercanda, tetapi kalau sudah menyangkut kehidupan pribadi itu tak bisa di tolelir lagi, dan yang paling penting, ia tak akan mau di suap dengan apapun untuk meninggalkan Ishida (atau setidaknya belum, karena dari cerita tentang murid baru kami itu sedikit menggoyahkanku tentang kesetiaan Orihime).

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya bercanda! Tapi dia memang sangat tampan!" matanya mulai berbinar-binar lagi, oh astaga! Dia yang terlalu polos atau aku yang menganggapnya seperti itu? Dan terima kasih untuk bel tanda pelajaran akan di mulai, Orihime sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya di depan bersama Ishida yang baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan, kalau aku jadi dia, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupku untuk pergi ke perpustakaan di pagi hari, belum saja guru menerangka tetapi dia sudah menjejali kepalanya dengan deretan buku yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, maaf Ishida aku bukan ancaman untuk menggeser peringkatmu.

"Baik… baik… tenang semuanya! Seperti yang kalian tahu kita kedatangan teman baru di sini, nah Kurosaki silahkan masuk!" aku bahkan tak sadar kalau sudah ada guru yang masuk, tidak… tidak… aku bahkan tak memperhatikan murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri tadi, sampai guru super menyebalkan itu memanggil namaku.

"Kuchiki! Apa kau mendengarku? Aku harap kau bisa menganggkat tanganmu agar teman baru kita ini dapat mengetahui di mana ia bisa duduk," tahu warna apa yang sedang menghiasi wajahku sekarang? Kalau tebakan kalian adalah warna rambut Renji maka kalian akan mendapatkan nilai 100 dariku, bahkan aku dapat mendengar beberapa siswa menahan tawa mereka, tapi masih kalah dengan bisik-bisik siswi tentang teman baru kami, kuputar mataku bosan, ayolah, seperti mereka baru melihat pangeran yang sedang mencari Cinderella saja! Karena tidak mau membuat suasana kelas bertambah gaduh, dan tentu tak ingin berlama-lama menjadi pusat perhatian, kuulurkan tanganku ke atas, kulihat siswa baru ini punya rambut yang membuat mataku sedikit sakit karena langsung tersiram cahaya matahari di jendela dekat meja guru. Hanya aku atau ia memang sedang tersenyum (atau menyeringai) padaku, entahlah, aku terlalu silau untuk memastikannya.

.

.

Owl

.

.

Berita mengejutkan datang dari kelas sebelah, ternyata bukan hanya kelasku saja yang kedatangan penghuni baru, kelas Momo-chan juga mendapatkan anggota baru, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud, berita yang sedikit membuatku heran adalah penghuni yang di maksud Momo bukan hanya satu, tetapi ada empat orang sekaligus, dan entah kebetulan apa yang berturut-turut terjadi hari ini, Momo mengatakan bahwa semua murid baru ini berasal dari sekolah yang sama sebelumnya, apakah mereka pindah ke sekolah kami karena terlibat masalah dengan sekolah lamanya? Kalau memang begitu berarti aku akan mendapatkan masalah karena salah satu dari mereka duduk di sebelahku, lain halnya dengan gadis-gadis lain yang benar-benar ingin duduk dengannya, mungkin aku akan bicara dengan Tatsuki untuk bertukar tempat duduk nanti.

.

.

Owl

.

.

"Oh, maafkan aku Rukia, aku tidak bisa bertukar tempat duduk denganmu, aku harus memastikan Orihime aman, dan si mata empat itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya," kalau saja aku tidak mengenal Orihime dan Tatsuki sejak lama, mungkin aku akan berpikir kalau Tatsuki adalah penyuka sesama jenis seperti Chizuru. Tapi kelihatannya nasib baik belum berpihak kepadaku, aku tidak akan terkejut bila semua siswi berebut ingin bertukar tempat denganku, melihat bahwa mereka memang terlihat terobsesi dengan Kurosaki, tapi kenapa mereka begitu kompak menolak bertukar tempat denganku?

.

.

Owl

.

.

"Rukia kau masih lama? Kita harus cepat, Tatsuki sudah menunggu!"

"Sebentar Hime, aku sedang mencoba dengan kombinasi yang lain!"

"Butuh bantuan?" aku menengok ke kanan, Shuu-chan sedang bersandar pada loker di sebelah lokerku (yang belum bisa kubuka), jangan menghinaku kalau sampai saat ini aku masih tak bisa mengingat kombinasi lokerku sendiri.

"Kau datang di saat yang tepat Shuu-chan!" kataku lemas, untung saja aku tidak lupa untuk memberikan angka kombinasi loker ini untuk Shuu-chan.

"Terima kasih Shuu-chan!" kukecup singkat pipi kekasihku ini, walau ada bekas luka gores di pipi kanannya aku tidak merasa itu suatu masalah sama sekali, menurut Momo-chan, Shuu-chan sangat mengerikan dengan bekas luka dan tato di wajahnya, terkesan berandal? Memang, tapi nyatanya ia sangat baik, bukan masalah kalau mendapati Shuu-chan terlibat perkelahian, karena setiap itu pula aku tahu bahwa hatinya benar-benar baik, ia tak akan berkelahi kalau bukan karena menolong seseorang.

"Awh kalian berdua sangat manis~" oh terima kasih karena mengembalikan kesadaranku kalau aku baru saja mencium kekasihku di lorong sekolah Hime, kuharap tak ada yang memperhatikan kami selain Orihime tadi. Kasihan Shuu-chan yang beberapa kali masuk ke ruang pembinaan karena kami tertangkap basah berciuman di area sekolah, ayolah jangan berpikir Shuu-chan akan di hukum yang aneh-aneh, bagaimana mungkin ia akan di hukum? Siapa yang berani menghukum Shuu-chan kalau pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah di sini adalah ayahnya Shuu-chan, yah ayahnya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hubungan kami (apalagi ibunya), tapi tentu saja ada batasan-batasan khusus dimana kami berdua memang harus menjaga jarak, jika kau tahu maksudku.

"Emh ok Ruru-chan mungkin aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti, aku ada urusan sekarang, dan kuharap harimu menyenangkan!" Shuu-chan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menciumku sekilas di bibir, dan langsung meninggalkanku dengan Orihime yang masih mengoceh tentang hubunganku dan Shuu-chan tak lupa rencana-rencana yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk pergi dengan Ishida ke prom, oh ayolah itu bukanlah sesuatu yang begitu istimewa untuk kau persiapkan sebulan sebelumnya Orihime! Bahkan aku tak ada rencana untuk datang kalau saja ayah Shuu-chan tidak memaksaku untuk membawa anaknya datang ke prom, yah sekedar informasi tahun lalupun kami berdua tak mau repot dengan tradisi sekolah sekali dalam setahun itu, tahun lalu kami memilih menemani kakek Shuu-chan untuk memanen buah jeruk.

"Kyaaa!" ugh… siapa yang berani mengganggu acara memanen jerukku barusan? Aku bahkan belum sempat menceritakan seberapa manisnya jeruk yang kakek Shuu-chan tanam di halaman belakang rumahnya!

"Ada apa sih Hime?" aku mulai bingung karena temanku yang satu ini malah terus memandangi loker sebelahku yang kurang dari lima menit yang lalu digunakan Shuu-chan untuk bersandar, saat kubalikkan badanku ternyata si 'teman baru' kami sedang melakukan persis apa yang Shuu-chan lakukan tadi, sepasang amber itu terus menatapku, lama kami adu pandang dan entah aku yang mengalami gangguan pada mata atau memang sekilas tadi aku melihat warna amber itu berubah menjadi merah darah?

"Umm… hei Kurosaki-kun~ apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu?" suara ceria Hime mengakhiri acara adu pandang kami berdua, kulihat teman baru kami ini memasang senyum (yang dimataku sungguh) palsu, tapi kurasa Hime tak akan menyadarinya, karena sejak tadi ia tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, sungguh kesempatan yang bagus dari murid baru ini untuk melakukan suatu sandiwara.

"Ya, kami kesulitan untuk menemukan di mana kantin sekolah ini, dan emh… kami mulai lapar," aku sedikit menyipitkan mataku saat Kurosaki ini menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuketahui maksudnya ketika ia mengatakan kata 'lapar', apa aku terlihat seperti makanan di matanya?

"Oh tentu saja! Aku dan Rukia juga akan ke sana!" jawab Hime dengan mengacuhkan tatapan tak percaya dariku.

"Jadi kau tak keberatan bukan kalau teman-temanku ikut bergabung di meja kalian?"

"Cukup banyak ruang di meja kami!" dan aku tak mau memberi tahu seberapa tidak elitnya ekspresiku saat itu.

.

.

Owl

.

.

Dan akhirnya kami harus berbagi meja dengan kelima murid baru ini, tak sengaja tadi kulihat Ishida sedang main mata dengan gadis berkepang panjang yang berwajah sangat datar, aku harap Hime tidak melihat ini, karena aku mencium kejanggalan di sini, kenapa si mata empat itu terus memperhatikan gadis berambut ungu kehitaman itu? Aku harus bersyukur karena Tatsuki tidak melihatnya juga, kalau ia sampai mengetahui kekasih sahabatnya itu main mata dengan gadis lain mungkin sekarang ia akan memulai perang makanan. Ok setidaknya bukan dalam waktu dekat, aku bisa berafas lega untuk sekarang, tapi, emh… kurasa tidak juga. Aku tak akan bisa menikmati makan siangku kurasa.

"Kukira alasanmu kemari adalah karena kau sedang kelaparan, tapi kenapa kau tak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali dan terus memperhatikanku seperti itu Kurosaki?" bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikmati makananku bila orang asing yang kurang dari dua puluh empat jam kau kenal terus menatapmu seakan-akan ingin menerkammu saat itu juga, tatapan lapar yang biasa diperlihatkan orang yang belum makan selama satu minggu penuh ia layangkan kearahku, atau ada selai coklat yang menempel di sudut bibirku yang membuat ia ingin mencobanya?

"Yah tiba-tiba saja aku tidak lapar Rukia, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Boleh saja Kuro-"

"Ichigo,"

"Ok, mmh… Ichigo, bisakah kau tidak melihatku seperti itu? Itu sedikit menggangguku, kau tahu," kataku langsung pada masalah yang sedari tadi menghambat acara makan siangku, bagaimana tidak terganggu kalau Ichigo duduk persis di depanku dan sama sekali mengacuhkan makan siangnya, tangannya ia lipat dan dengan sekali lihat saja aku tahu bahwa sedari tadi dia terus memperhatikanku. Tapi bukannya merespon teguranku barusan ia malah bersikap dingin, apa maksudnya itu? Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?

"Kurasa aku akan melakukannya setelah kau makan, sementara itu kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan kekasihmu itu Rukia," Ichigo dan teman-temannya dari kelas sebelah (yang belum sempat kuketahui namanya) itu langsung beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk tadi, dan tak butuh waktu lama kurasakan sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak bermesraan di depan umum Muguruma, cari tempat lain saja!" oh terima kasih Ishida! Aku akan mencatat ini sebagai teguran dari ketua kelas dan anggota kedisiplinan sekolah (salah satu) orang yang senang menjebloskan Shuu-chan ke kantor pembinaan.

"Kau terlalu kaku Ishida, santai saja! Bukankah Hime-chan juga tidak mempermasalahkan ada orang lain yang lebih romantis dari pada dirimu hn?" dengan gerakan cepat Shuu-chan duduk di sampingku dengan masih memeluk pinggangku, oh Shuu-chan betapa kau harus tahu bahwa bualanmu tadi membuatku ingin menertawai wajah memerah Ishida yang biasanya bertampang sok cool itu.

.

.

Owl

.

.

tbc


End file.
